Dental mold flasks for the production of dental molded parts have been known for a long time. Such molded parts are often produced as precision-molded parts from a polymerizable plastic which is introduced into the mold cavity via at least one filling channel.
A dental mold flask of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,253, for example. In such a solution, the flask is fixed with the mold shells in a clamping frame, and the polymerizable material is introduced via a ram that runs within the cooling channel. The polymerizable plastic is cured by being heated.
Numerous improvements to this solution have been proposed over the years. One example of this is to be found in British patent 1,442,041. In this solution, a kind of collar made of an insulating material is provided in the area of the filling channel, and the curing is carried out in a heating bath of boiling water.
It has also already been proposed to arrange an air release channel opposite the filling channel in the flask. The air displaced by the filling process can thus escape, and the degree of filling of the mold cavity can be improved. However, for the heating in boiling water, both the filling channel and also the air release channel then have to be sealed off, and, in an advantageous embodiment, it is also possible, for example, to provide three filling channels and three air release channels, which would then have to be sealed off separately. This is awkward and slows down the production of the prosthesis or of the other molded dental part.